


Vanessa

by kawaiirun



Series: Trans Falman AU [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Closeted Character, Gen, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiirun/pseuds/kawaiirun
Summary: Why did his heart ache for a name that was not his own?





	Vanessa

**Author's Note:**

> The team receive their codenames, and Falman doesn't know how to feel about his.

A hush falls over the outer office as Riza steps out of her meeting with Roy, holding a piece of paper. 

"Everyone, the Lieutenant Colonel has assigned your codenames."

They all lean a little forward in anticipation. Even Vato, who claimed not to care too much about the entire affair, was curious to hear what was chosen for them.

"Havoc, you will be Jacqueline." At that, Breda wolf whistles and Kain stifles a giggle- Jean is less amused, merely rolling his eyes.

"What, so we gotta be the Colonel's dates?" He says with a huff, cigarette wiggling between his lips.

"Cheer up, Jackie." Breda grins, even as Jean gives him a hearty punch to his arm.

"It makes sense." Vato points out, as matter-of-fact as ever. "What with the Colonel's womaniser persona-" Riza clears her throat and levels the team with a stare. They quieten once more; Vato swallows his spiel with his guilt at interrupting the Lieutenant.

"Fuery will be Kate." Kain doesn't seem to mind too much, simply smiles and nods.

"Falman will be Vanessa." Vato tenses, shoulders raised slightly, and his heart flutters, though he can't quite place the feeling. He doesn't understand it, either. He had no particular attachment to the name, yet hearing the way it rolled off of the Lieutenant's tongue, being used to address him; it fills him with a sense of... ease? 

The feeling fades with the last syllable. He's distantly aware of the Lieutenant announcing her own name, and he knows he should be paying attention, but he can't shake the feeling. If you asked him what it was, he'd fumble through his words, before settling on 'it just felt right.'

The raucous laughter that erupts from Jean gives him a start, but successfully drags him out of his musings. Breda's eyes are wide, hand balled into a fist, expression indignant. Kain can't hide his own laughter anymore, and even Riza is amused, a smile gracing her face.

"The Colonel couldn't think of a name for you, so he let me decide." She says, folding the piece of paper up.

"What kind of a name is that?!" Breda demands, teeth grit. 

"Lighten up, Braidykins. I think it suits you." Jean snorts, slapping Breda on the back. Breda pointedly disagrees, kicking Jean under the desk.

“No way am I taking that name. It doesn't even fit the scheme! ‘Sposed to be the same letter as my first name.” He grumbles, though it's a moot point. “How about Heidi? Heather? Hannah? Hell, I’d take Brenda over that.”

“Hey, who are you to oppose the boss’ orders?” 

“Since the boss let his adjutant name me Braidykins!”

While the lieutenants bicker (as they so often do), Kain glances up at Vato, who was strangely quiet. Well, he was always quiet- he had a habit of being left behind- but it was strange the exchange hadn't gotten a single sound from the Warrant Officer, not a flat remark nor a quiet laugh.

Maybe he wasn't happy with his codename? Kain catches Vato’s gaze and offers a soft smile.

“It's not so bad, sir. For what it's worth, I think Vanessa’s a nice name.”

Vato’s breath hitches and his attention snaps to Kain, fingers twitching. Kain, ever perceptive, catches onto this, and he can't help but worry if he overstepped.

But Vato forces the feeling back down, admonishes himself for being so silly over a name, and returns the smile. “Ah, thank you. I suppose it's to be expected of the Lieutenant Colonel to pick names such as these. Though Braidykins is a bit of a stretch.” He shakes his head, and Kain chuckles.

“If I hafta be Braidykins, Kain should be Kitty Kat.”

The sergeant gasps, affronted by the mere suggestion. “Don't drag me into this!” He interjects, and Vato fades into the background once more, left to his own thoughts.

“I think Vanessa’s a nice name.”

For the rest of the day, it's the only thing on his mind, somehow shining through the plethora of information that usually plagued him. He plays the words over and over again, as if they're an affirmation for something.

‘Yes,’ he thinks to himself later, the smallest of smiles playing about his lips, ‘I think so too.’

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short piece based on my headcanon/AU where Falman is a trans woman who figures this out later in life. Her journey of self discovery begins with the Team, who I also headcanon as being gender non-conforming (or otherwise LGBQ+) and just generally loving and supportive.
> 
> Since she's closeted (and doesn't yet know herself that she's trans), I still used he/him pronouns for her, but that would change if I wrote more about her!
> 
> I've got some drawings of her [here](https://kawaiirun.tumblr.com/tagged/vanessa%20falman) if you're interested. Thanks for reading!


End file.
